


How can I stop loving you when my heart is yours?

by 7SabSantos53



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #bughead, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7SabSantos53/pseuds/7SabSantos53
Summary: If his heart would always belong to that girl, well, then the rest would be marked as hers too.But since not only does a person live out of self-pity, he finally started to prepare for the day ahead.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 43
Kudos: 34





	1. The Last Week

**Author's Note:**

> Riverdale recently broke my heart. So, as I couldn't sleep thinking about the shit they did, I ended up making my first fanfic. (Would you still love me anyway?) And then after an outburst on Tumblr, someone commented on something that made me write another fanfic! In the end, all this shit ended my writer's block. I never wrote history, but I always liked to write texts. (Even though I never did anything I like hahaha), but instead of letting go, here I am taking a chance on something I've never done before. I recognize that creating dialogues is not my strong point, but I will do my best to get something good out. I really want to continue this story until a possible happy ending who knows? So if someone likes it and wants it, let me know. Oh, and since English is not my first language, you will probably see some errors.

When the alarm goes off, he takes a little time to regain consciousness. Oh yeah, he was in the last week before he graduated from college. Well, that explained why he felt so exhausted these days. Or why there were books all around him, and beside him on the bed, a laptop with an incomplete chapter. Who had been stupid enough to decide that finishing a book and graduating from college at the same time was a good idea? Well, he probably had been stupid enough.  
When the cell phone rings with a new message, he sees on the screen "I DO NOT BELIEVE IT IS FINALLY THE LAST WEEK OF THIS MADNESS FOR WE BOTH."  
"Don't celebrate too much, maybe we'll wake up tomorrow and find out that everything in the last years was actually a dream and in fact we are still hopeful freshmen who have no idea of the madness that life will turn into."  
"Don't even joke about it, Jones, don't you dare take my happiness away." It was Veronica's reply, and then: "What about the book? I still can't believe you agreed to give your book to the publisher the week after graduation. Sometimes your insanity and selflessness scare me."  
"I'll remember that you said that when I'm the greatest crime writer you know. And need to give an interview about the people who had faith in me when neither I had and blah blah blah. But you're right, it was crazy. And you won't believe it, but the final chapters refuse to write themselves."  
"Stupid final chapters! And you will only be the best crime story writer I know because I don't know others, but of course, feel free to dream as if this were not true. LOL. Now, get your ass out of bed (I'm sure you're still in bed) and go get that diploma Jones, when this week is over, we'll never have to complain about college again. (And if at the end of the day we're really dreaming, KILL ME BUT DON'T WAKE ME.)"  
"Like I'm not sure your ass is still in bed, too. And if I kill you, can I write a story about it after?"  
He didn't wait to see the answer, he knew that he and Veronica would talk later. Strange how soon she was, so different from him in so many ways (but he had to admit that she looked similar in some) had become his closest friend over the years. It had all started years before, when they both had their hearts broken. No, it was definitely before that. When she arrived in Riverdale, he thought there would be no one more different than him in the world. For years, their friendship was more because they used to go out in a group. Until one day everything changed. He still remembered his ex-girlfriend crying and begging him to forgive her for kissing someone else. More precisely, the boy who was until then supposedly his best friend. More precisely, the boy she had a crush on before they dated. And to be even MORE specific, her best friend's boyfriend. To finish describing the clowning, Veronica's boyfriend. In the end, neither he or Veronica forgave what had happened, what led them to where they were today. It was for him, Veronica and Betty to be graduating together at Yale. With Archie there to congratulate them. They would go out together (maybe to an apartment that he and Betty shared?) And celebrate. But of course, instead, Veronica changed plans for Harvard, and as he couldn't bear to stay anywhere he had the chance to meet Betty, he opted for anything but no Yale. All his relationships were affected by that stupidity, since he left the house he lived with his girlfriend and as soon as he graduated, he left the town. He only kept in touch with his father, his sister, and from time to time Alice, his stepbrother or Toni. He only saw his father and sister when they could visit him because he never returned to Riverdale. And of course, after a night of self-pity drinks at La Bonne Nuit, he maintained a stronger friendship than all the others with Veronica. Although he hated the way their friendship was consolidated, he loved the fellowship they developed. And besides his sister, she was the only girl he wanted in his life. Girlfriends were out of the question. Much less casual dating. It was stupid to admit that he would never stop loving the girl who broke him. But it was the truth. He always thought it was beautiful that they were the only ones in each other's lives. It made everything they had more special. But even after years apart, and knowing that she probably hadn't turned off love life like he did, he couldn't even think of trying to date other people. And honestly, he didn't want to. If his heart would always belong to that girl, well, then the rest would be marked as hers too.  
But since not only does a person live out of self-pity, he finally started to prepare for the day ahead.


	2. Someone Irreplaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fact, what would be an "proper goodbye" between them? The only way the two could say goodbye properly would be never having to. Except in the morning knowing they would see each other at the end of the day. But of course, she had lost that right when she screwed up years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter ended up coming out faster than I thought. Although I even found what I wrote in the first chapter about Jughead to be acceptable, I am very unsure about that chapter. I edited it a few times and even then I couldn't get anything to make me safe, even so, here it is for you.

She was officially formed a two months ago when she saw the news of the pre-sale of the book. His book. Before that, he had published several short stories. And now a book, as she always knew he would. But honestly, how the hell did the boy find time to write a book while he was in college? It had been YEARS since she had seen him. The last time had been the day before he left Riverdale. He didn't say he would be leaving the next day. And honestly, she didn't even deserve to be warned or to say a proper goodbye. In fact, what would be an "proper goodbye" between them? The only way the two could say goodbye properly would be never having to. Except in the morning knowing they would see each other at the end of the day. But of course, she had lost that right when she screwed up years ago. He never went to Riverdale again, which meant he must have been sincere when he said he would never be able to look at her without feeling his heart break after what she did. So she shouldn't be torturing herself by reading every line he wrote in the new book. Still, it was exactly what she was doing. His writing was incredible like the stories he wrote when he was younger, but now with more maturity. She didn't know if the book kept her awake because she wanted to read anything he had done, or because she wouldn't stop until she discovered the ending, probably both. But when she saw his picture with a short bio, and noticed the small changes in her face, she felt like a knife was going through her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They should have spent every year together. Follow each other's small changes so closely, that even when there were already many changes, it didn't seem strange. But again, she remembered, she was the one who screwed up. They should have gone to Yale together, and resolved all the mysteries he had said. Eat lots of pizza. But that's not what happened. She went to Yale, he went away, and she only heard about him when accidentally FP mentioned him even when she was at home to see her mother. And apparently, now she would also know from what he wrote. She would know that he was fine. She had broken his heart, but needed to know that he was still making his dreams come true. And one day, she would see him dedicate a book to the woman he loved, not just for his father, sister, or best friend as he had done in this one. And she would know that she was the only guilty that this woman's name was not hers. She had moved on in all areas of her life. She graduated, she left Riverdale, she was working. In all of this, she was happy. But she had never been with anyone else. Not even tried. How could she? She loved him. She would always love him. And he would never believe that because she broke his trust, and she would never be able to prove to him how sorry she was. When she talked with Archie about the kiss, they both knew they had made a mistake with the people they loved. Unfortunately, it was a mistake that Jug would never forgive. And she was bound to spend the rest of her life almost entirely happy. Because she would never be completely happy without the man she loved. And she would never again try to date someone else. She also wouldn't try to be casual. Her heart, thoughts and body would always be his. No one would replace him, and she had learned that in painful ways. Because when she kissed someone else, her brain was screaming: WRONG. And then, she lost him, now, there she was still looking at his photo. Knowing that she would never again have the feelings she had with him. Knowing that she would never again be in his arms. And for the first time in a long time, something beyond guilt was allowed: the self-pity she didn't think she deserved. Stuck in these daydreams, she only came back to reality when the cell phone rang and on the other side, she heard her mother crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone knows why Alice is crying. With the departure of Skeet from the series, I think something will definitely happen with FP. And when I read a fanfic that addresses exactly that, I saw that I am not the only one who think like that. I think everyone already imagines what will happen in the series. I'm not even going to go into details on that in the fanfic because I honestly have no idea how to do this. I don't know how far I'll be able to write this, I really want to write until a possible happy ending, but I don't know if I can handle it hahaha. Hope so. Let me know if you want to see this.


	3. Is there anything more painful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I stopped hating her over time. Of course, I no longer think of us as friends like before, but I think people are right when they say that time is the best medicine. Looking at her doesn't hurt anymore."  
> "Keep that thought in mind then, because Archie is coming towards us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say "I hope you like another chapter that I didn't think would finally stop trying to edit", but I'm sad for FP, so I think 'liking' is a bit much. So I hope you will tolerate it.

The pain came in waves. In a few moments of the day it seemed bearable. But most of the time it felt like the end of his life. Even breathing hurt. While waiting for his sister, he wondered how they would both move on. Interestingly, being in Riverdale was not the reason for the pain as he had thought all these years. He always thought that returning to Riverdale would bring so many bad memories that it would be what would cause the pain. But it was not. The pain was that he lost his father. After that, having to be in Riverdale seemed like the least of the problems. But yes, it was still frightening to think how he would feel when he really saw a face he knew. He hoped at least he had JB and V by his side when it happened. Fortunately, the two would soon arrive. 

At his father's wake, that's when he saw her for the first time in years. He tried not to focus on that. He would hate himself if he suffered from his lost relationship with Betty instead of his father. But how don't? He had to go home that he lived, that THEY lived TOGETHER. It was impossible not to think about her. She had changed since the last time they saw each other. He hated that he didn't know that.  
"Stop."  
"Stop what?"  
"You are looking at her."  
Had he really thought he would feel better about having Veronica around? Well, if were to depend on her cunning, he really wouldn't.  
"I was just pondering that she is different."  
"Well, as long as that is all, okay, just because I have to agree that you're right."  
"I thought you were going to throw a lot of unspeakable words at her and then say that I should stop thinking about the changes."  
"I think I stopped hating her over time. Of course, I no longer think of us as friends like before, but I think people are right when they say that time is the best medicine. Looking at her doesn't hurt anymore."  
"Keep that thought in mind then, because Archie is coming towards us."  
When Archie approached, it was to say: "I'm sorry for your dad, Jughead. You were there for me when I had to go through this. If I can do the same for you, I will."  
"Thank you Archie."  
"Veronica."  
"Hi Archie, how are you?"  
"Good, will you two be in Riverdale the next few days?"  
Veronica looked at Jughead, even if she didn't want to stay there, she would be as long as he needed it. Then she let him answer.  
"We don't plan to stay long, but we still don't know when we're leaving. I'm going to stay here for a while to be with JB."  
"Great, I hope we see each other before you leave."  
"Of course." They said together, even though they didn't plan to do that. When Archie walked away, Jughead turned his attention to Veronica: "Does all your speech about time still apply?"  
"Maybe a little less? But yes. What about you?"  
"Like you said, I don't hate him. After so much that has happened in the last few years, the idiocy he has done doesn't hurt me anymore. I think bigger things happen in life."  
"If you start to get all philosophical about all of this, I'm going to leave, forget about you alone here and don't even look back."  
"Shut up, if you make me smile again on a day like TODAY, I'm the one who doesn't even look back when I leave you here and go." 

"I will miss him so much." JB was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. Both had already cried more than they thought they were capable of.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"When our mother took me away, I thought that I missed him at that time was the biggest I would ever miss, no matter how much I tried to hide it. I was wrong."  
"I'm glad you came back and really knew him before that happened."  
"Me too, Jug. Will you stay here at home?"  
"No, I will stay at the hotel."  
"I wanted you to stay here with me."  
"Don't use emotional blackmail, it won't work, I taught you that."  
"What about begging?"  
"Who taught you to be like that huh? "   
"As you said, yourself"  
"The spell against the wizard. Low blow."  
"Is this going to make you stay?"  
"Know that it wasn't because you begged or blackmailed. You are beating me out of tiredness."  
"No matter what, the victory is still mine, brother. I think we need to eat."  
"Wow, now that you told me I just realized that it's probably the longest amount of time that two Joneses go without eating."  
"Yes, but I don't think we will survive long if we continue like this. So I'm going to get something to keep us alive." When he thought the day would not be more painful, he saw a blonde approaching when his sister left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is from now on that I don't know what to do exactly. How to rebuild anything between Betty and Jug? Once again, I will TRY to make it sound believable, but liking these two together after what Betty did seems difficult even for me who love Bughead. But who knows, maybe the end I have in mind will work?


	4. Lighter pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are right, the pain has changed."  
> "Well, thankfully, we would be really stupid if we were still as desperate as we were years ago."  
> "We are still talking about how we feel about them. We are stupid."  
> "But maybe less stupid than we were?"  
> "I like to think the answer is yes." She said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this afternoon that a week from now our hearts will probably end up being more broken by the Riverdale writers. Because they don't regret what they did. And then I started to be afraid to get discouraged from this story when I know what really happens. So I enjoyed an afternoon with nothing to do (as it has all been, since we are only at home), and I managed to write more! I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for your dad Jug."  
"Thank you Betty."  
"Can... can I sit here with you?"  
Of course, inside he was screaming "NO, don't torture yourself like that." But what he found himself saying was: "Sure."  
She sat as far away as possible that still allowed her to see him before saying: "I’m so sorry that you haven’t seen him more often in the past few years, I know it was my fault."  
"Actually, I don't think so. It hurt a lot when I couldn't stay here, but I could have come to see him. I kept telling myself that I wasn't coming for you, but he would tell me when I could have come if I had asked. But instead I decided that my pain was down to Riverdale and then never came back."  
"Still, it was my fault that you felt that way, and I'll never be able to apologize enough for that. I'm really sorry."  
"It's all right."  
"I... I read your book."  
"Yeah?"  
"It's incredible. I spent the whole night reading. I couldn't believe that in the end it was the policeman himself who killed the boy. He seemed to be the right one in the story. You deceived me the whole book huh?"  
"Well, if YOU haven't figured it out, then I'm sure everyone will be surprised when they read it."  
She found herself smiling when, but before saying anything she saw Jellybean approaching again.  
"I brought enough to feed an army coming back from the war, now you can't even leave because you need to help me eat all of this. Oh, Betty, hi."  
"Hi JB, I was already leaving. I will let you eat. It was ... It was nice to talk to you, Jug."  
"Same here Betty." His sister just waited for the girl to leave before she already gave him her questioning look.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but as I don't want to keep getting that look from you, I'll say it soon: she came, paid her condolences, talked about my book and left, satisfied?"  
"Not at all. She paid me my condolences earlier and I didn't look like you were doing. So I'm going to need more than that."  
"Well, it's not you who haven't seen her in years."  
"I don't care, if that look continues on your face, I'll give her the spanking I wanted years ago. Don't make me do it now that I'm not angry anymore."  
"It won't be necessary because even if you don't believe me, I'm fine."  
"I'll only believe it when I see you manage to eat everything I brought."  
"You should have known by now that this is never a challenge for a Jones."

"And how did you feel after that conversation?"  
How ironic was it to be back at Pop's with his friend still talking about the same person who years ago made them sit down and have the conversation that consolidated their friendship? If it weren't perhaps the recently graduated diploma, the book released or the reason that brought him back to Riverdale, he would even think that time had not passed.  
"Well, I think. Certainly better than I thought I would feel when I saw her again."  
"Doesn't it hurt like you thought it would hurt?"  
"I don't think I can feel any pain now other than what I am feeling for my dad, V. It's like this one makes the others very insignificant. But I think that even if I had seen her in other circumstances, I would still feel the same thing that I felt yesterday."  
"And what did you feel was ...?"  
"Lighter pain. Now it only hurts because we would have been very happy together. We had so much to live. It hurts to think that she traded all that for a moment's nostalgia. But it doesn't feel like the end of all my happiness anymore. It was just the end of the happiness that she and I could have had together."  
"I think I understand." If he hadn't known her so well, he might not have noticed the slight sadness in her voice. But he knew and he noticed.  
"Say that because of Archie?"  
"I think you described what I felt when I saw him. I felt it but I couldn't explain it with those words because you are the writer of both of us. But you are right, the pain has changed."  
"Well, thankfully, we would be really stupid if we were still as desperate as we were years ago."  
"We are still talking about how we feel about them. We are stupid."  
"But maybe less stupid than we were?"  
"I like to think the answer is yes." She said smiling.  
"How long will you stay, V?"  
"As long as you need to stay here. How long will JB be staying?"  
"It is an endless circle. You'll stay for me, I'll stay for JB, she'll stay for Alice, so I'm not sure. But we had planned for her to spend a few days with me at my home, so I think not too long."  
"Okay, I think I'll stay with you two for a few days when you go then."  
He feigned irritation: "Great, as if you haven't already distorted my sister enough."  
"Well, the girl needs someone who teaches more than about murder books. And I'm here to take her do all things you would never approve of."  
"Should I be concerned with her physical security?"  
"Absolutely yes."  
"Wow, some things never change. Veronica Lodge being the biggest one."  
They laughed for a moment, but when she saw Betty entering Pop's and neither she nor Jug being able to look away, Veronica had to mentally agree: some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had initially imagined a mystery to bring Betty and Jughead together, but as much as I love to read mysteries, I couldn't imagine one to do the whole unfolding until they came together. So it’s very likely that you don’t see it here, but again, we’ll see what happens.


	5. You always made my heart lighter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, she hadn't paralyzed her life, in every way, she moved on. Veronica Lodge was not the type to paralyze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a B&V chapter, because in addition to Bughead, I'm going to miss my girls' friendship when V found out what happened.

Veronica Lodge was many things. But she was not blind or stupid. She saw clearly what was happening in front of her. After a few agonizing seconds in which it seemed she was the only one who realized that the world had not stopped spinning, Betty Cooper went to them. Okay, it looks like they would have to play the game of civilization then.   
"Jug, Veronica."   
"Hi." The both answered.   
And again, was she the only one who knew the world wouldn't stop for the two of them to look at each other? Well, she couldn't judge them. She had been honest with Jug. It no longer hurt to look at Archie, but it would be stupid to say that she no longer felt anything for him. Of course, she hadn't paralyzed her life, in every way, she moved on. Veronica Lodge was not the type to paralyze. Instead, she graduated, traveled, and was already more successful in business than she had been as a teenager. (Although sometimes she still wondered how she managed business while studying.) And of course, she had dated other boys after Archie. She couldn't say that she had ever felt the love she felt for him. But it would also be absurd to lie that she hadn't had fun trying. Ugh, that embarrassing conversation that was still going on between Betty and Jughead was already making her sick and making her think stupid things like her relationship with Archie. And it was probably because of that (and just because of that she tried to assure herself) that she suddenly said: "Don't you want to sit with us? I mean, I think the snack is coming and I believe it is yours It may well be eaten at this table as it would be at any other."  
For a moment she even believed she had gone crazy, as Jug and Betty looked at her as if it were exactly what had happened. But in the end, after Betty asked if she really could, and Jughead and Veronica made sure that she did, Betty agreed.   
Which by the way had been a bad idea. Since now instead of two people having an awkward conversation, there were three. When Veronica thought things couldn't get any worse, Jughead got up to talk in cellphone with someone who called. She would definitely kill him later. And the person who called. She would kill them both and on the headstones it would be written: dead for defying Veronica Lodge's wrath. What the hell was she going to talk to Betty about? Years ago, talking to Betty would never have been a problem. But now she had no idea what to say. 'Hey, did you ever regret cheating on your boyfriend with mine even though I was your best friend?' It was certainly out of the question. Fortunately, she didn't have to start the conversation because Betty asked something about her job. And as incredible as it seemed, they talked. About the jobs (In fact she found out that Betty was working in the criminal field, as if someone was surprised by this) about what they planned to do from now on. And although a few minutes before she thought it was impossible, they even laughed together. And when Betty said that she didn't want to change the mood of the conversation, but she needed to apologize at that moment to Veronica for ending their friendship, she felt that this was one of those conversations that make you feel like a different person than you were when the conversation started. Betty had said that if Veronica never wanted to speak like her again, she would never have the opportunity to say how sorry she was. And Veronica could only think that in fact, she no longer thought that she couldn't speak to Betty without feeling pain. They would not go back to what they were before. Even if Veronica wanted to, which was not the case, she very much appreciated the friendship she had with Jug to stay close to his ex-girlfriend. Especially one that he had never overcome, never moved on. But then she found herself thinking that maybe, and just maybe, they could have a better relationship than what they had. Well, considering that their relationship was now equal to 0, it could certainly be better. To be fair to herself, it's not like what happened before didn't matter. But as she had told Jug the day before, she didn't hate Betty anymore. One day she had vowed not to let boys stand between them. And whether both Betty and Archie were guilty, or hated them both, or none. And she had been saddened that Archie had given up a life with her, but she also didn't hate him anymore. So maybe after a long time (and she was determined about that), her and Betty could have something better than the past few years. And it was only a long time later, when Betty said she would leave, and only then did Jughead return that she realized how long he had taken. And then she remembered she should be threatening to kill him for leaving. Although now she no longer thought she could be upset. Even less when she heard him say: "I didn't intend to be late. But when I was coming back, I saw you two laughing together. And I figured it was the worst time to show up. I hope it wasn't the wrong decision and it was not actually a laugh that said 'kill me now'."   
And once again Veronica found herself smiling when she said: "Amazingly, no, it wasn't."  
Veronica Lodge was really many things. And now, a woman with a lighter heart was also one of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear, as Veronica thought to herself, it is not as if what happened meant nothing. It's just that after years, and with a Betty admitting to be wrong and sorry in front of her, she realizes that in time she may be able to move forward in terms of forgiving Betty too. I hope you enjoyed it because this was honestly the chapter I most enjoyed writing so far.


	6. Who was he trying to kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he just needed her to leave so he could get on with life as if that moment when he realized it had never happened. Why didn't she just go out with Jughead so he wouldn't have to think about her? Oh, who did he want to kid? As if he would ever forget.  
> And that was probably what led him to La Bonne Nuit after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this has been the most difficult chapter to write because I honestly never liked Archie. And before rocks come my way about how all the characters made mistakes and not just Archie, I agree. That's not why I don't like him. It's just because I don't like characters who date a lot of women. So since the first season, I haven't been able to like him. So it was very difficult to be impartial with him when writing this chapter, but even considering that I don't like him, I was very nice to him.

Generally speaking, Archie Andrews liked his life. It is absurdly different from the life he thought he would have when he was a teenager, it is true. But how many people could say that they had exactly the life they had always dreamed of? So he was very happy to succeed his father in the family business. And taking care of his club. When he found himself staying in Riverdale when basically everything he knew as 'normal life' changed, for a moment he thought he couldn't take it. But he was wrong. And years later he decided that he would not change anything. Well, maybe one thing. He would not have made the mistake of losing Veronica. Seeing her after so long made him think of a future that he had long been aware that he had lost. A future with her. He didn't expect her to come to Riverdale. But worse than that, he didn't expect her to come with Jughead. What had happened to the world he knew? What did that mean? Was she dating him? All this years? They had never been as close as they seemed to be now. These questions had troubled him since he had seen her two days before. And it didn't get any better, something about living in small towns made everyone always know what was going on. And as it seemed, Betty and Veronica, as much as Veronica herself said years ago that this would never happen, they were fine with each other again, but the damn small-town rumors weren't meant to give him answers about her and Jughead. Although to be honest, he had no right to know anything about her life. And if she was with him or anyone, she was doing only what she could do. And he had moved on too, but seeing her affected him in a way he hadn't imagined. Archie had already made a big mistake ago by asking himself 'what if?', that's how he lost Veronica. But there he was, asking himself again 'what if?', What if he hadn't screwed things up with her years ago? Would they still be together? Could they have managed to survive the distance? The worst part, is that he believed they would have it. They would have made it work. It wouldn't have been easy, but they would still be together, if it hadn't been for him. He had just realized that he could meet and date a lot of girls, as he had in the past few years, but he would never have what he had with Veronica. Not that it was going to mean anything, since what they both experienced was in the past. But now it seemed more painful to continue going out with women he knew he wouldn't feel the same way that he felt just looking at her. Maybe he just needed her to leave so he could get on with life as if that moment when he realized it had never happened. Why didn't she just go out with Jughead so he wouldn't have to think about her? Oh, who did he want to kid? As if he would ever forget.  
And that was probably what led him to La Bonne Nuit after work. He knew that even though she no longer lived in Riverdale, Veronica still owned the place. Another person who managed it now, but under her orders. And who knows, maybe she would show up there on the days she was in town. 

Veronica had not been to La Bonne Nuit in years, which was a shame, since it belonged to her. She hadn't even gone to town to visit the place, but she hadn't given up either, even though she had received some offers to sell. But as Jughead said that JB wanted to see him, she took the night off to finally go to the place. And she would have no modesty to say how proud she was of La Bonne Nuit. She started that business from scratch, faced her dad and everyone who got in the way until it became a successful business. So even when she saw Archie there, she wouldn't be moved. She was no longer the girl who years before thought she would never be able to look at him again. And in fact, after a few runs (again she congratulated herself for another incredible idea), she found herself even going towards him.  
"Hi, Archie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not just for Archie and Veronica that tonight will be the beginning of a watershed. And in the next chapter, you will realize that.


	7. How much stranger could the night get?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, just at that moment she had to see Jughead approaching, because she was no longer crazy enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my Bughead, because I couldn't take more than two chapters without talking about them, of course, haha.

It wasn't that she meant that at that very moment she hated her damn job. But yes, at that very moment she hated her damn job. She had taken the evidence with her when she found herself having to go to Riverdale. But now what she wanted to do was scream that she would resign and never look at another folder of evidence in her life. Why didn't any of that make sense? She could even give up, when she told the boss that her mother had lost her husband he had given her the days off. But she couldn't stand to be in the town with nothing to think about, so there she was. Coffee on the side, and the mind in a whirlwind with possibilities. And when she found out what, she was going to kill the bastard who was driving her crazy like that. And before, she would tell the person what she would do to get him or her to learn how to commit a really unsolvable crime. Of course, just at that moment she had to see Jughead approaching, because she was no longer crazy enough. Why had she chosen today to be in front of the house? She could be in her room, he would come, he would do whatever he wants do that he certainly wouldn't need her, he would go away and she wouldn't even know. But no, she would have to see him, talk to him as if it would not sink her heart.  
"Hi Betty. I... I was going to meet JB. I thought she was already out here."  
Was it just her or that night getting more and more strange? Hadn't JB just left? To tell the truth, she didn't know why the three of them hadn't left yet. It seemed that everything depended on JB deciding that she could leave Alice, but even when she did, Betty would still be a few days away. So Alice wouldn't be alone for a long time. So why didn't JB leave? She knew that her brother was just waiting for this to go too.  
"JB just left, Jug. She didn't exactly say where she was going."  
Oh, the little witch, Jughead found himself thinking. He really hoped she wasn't doing what he was thinking.  
"Well, it looks like it was a missed walk then."  
"Maybe not, I have freaked out on the case I'm working on, would you mind shedding some light on it?"  
Why the hell not? Since he came to Riverdale, nothing in his life was really making sense. Typical of that town.  
"Let me see that evidence folder." As he sat down beside her, he continued: "So you couldn't escape wanting to solve mysteries apparently."  
"Like you from the books."  
"Doesn't a part of you even feel like time hasn't really passed?" His heart even contracted with the sadness she tried to hide when she said: "Even if I wanted to, the impression wouldn't last long. I would soon know that time has passed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe by now everyone knows who is the only person who knows that both Betty and Jughead have never dated anyone but each other?


	8. Did anything really change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But don't you admit that you liked the part of investigating something together? Like old times?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is asking Jug and V to be best friends on the show asking too much? I am addicted to the friendship of these two.

"So she wasn't even there?"  
As eating at Pop's without someone they knew showing up had proved impossible, they were at Veronica's house, talking about the night before.  
"No."  
"And where did she go? What excuse did she give for not being there?"  
"I don't know, and I'm not going to give her the taste of seeing me asking. Anyway, we just sit and talk about the case that she's working on."  
"What do you think she meant about knowing for sure that time has passed? You said she looked sad when she said that."  
"I'm doing like yesterday and ignoring that part. If I focus too much I can really think it means something."  
"Maybe it means."  
"Oh yes, she really has a habit of being carried away by memories of the past, maybe that’s what it means." He replied with a little irritation in his voice.  
"No, Jug. Don't do that. You know as well as I do how much she regrets that day. Do you think I would be talking to her again if I wasn't sure?"  
"I know. I think I'm angry that we're still here because when we leave, I won't have to think about it anymore."  
"But don't you admit that you liked the part of investigating something together? Like old times?"  
"Don't torture me like that, V. Of course I did. She's extremely intelligent. I never tire of being surprised again by her cleverness. And after being around her stopped hurting, it got easier. Her company was pleasant to me again. Although a part of me believes that I would prefer it if it still hurts. So I could take her away and then get it all out of my mind."  
"You don't really think that way and you know it."  
He didn't even bother to answer. That conversation was already driving him crazy.  
"Anyway..." Veronica continued when she saw that he would not speak. "I saw Archie yesterday too."  
"Really? Where?"  
"La Bonne Nuit. He was there, and we talked for a long time."  
"And...?"  
"And after a lot of conversation and a lot of rum, he ended up asking me out."  
"What?" Veronica wondered if Jughead could laugh more than he was laughing at the time. "How exactly did that happen?"  
"I don't know. We talked, as hard as it seems to believe we had fun, and at the end of the night he asked me out."  
And after a long questioning look at Jughead, she finally heard him say, "And you accepted." It wasn't even a question, he had stated.  
"Yes, I did. But I need to make sure you don't really hate him anymore. And I never asked for your opinion on a date before. So it's because it really matters to me."  
"I don't hate him anymore. And I would be the worst friend if I wanted you not to go out with him, even if I still hated him."  
"But...?"  
"But I don't want you to get hurt."  
She was already smiling when she imagined the answer when she said: "And why not?"  
"Because the last time you broke up with a boyfriend, you forced me to go to a nightclub with you, the worst night of my life."  
"Ah, I knew it wasn't just a genuine concern for me."  
"It is, because if you make me do it again, I would kill you."  
"You don't know how to have fun, Jones."  
"Yes, I know, I go home, get a good book and read it to the end. And you will not shy away from the subject of Archie."  
"Okay, it's a little weird to think about going on a date with him for real. A first date. With us things have always been more natural. We never need that. But we are only going out together. Just having fun while I'm here, won't be a big deal."  
"If you say so, then have fun."  
"You too. Since you're weird enough to think you can really have fun trying to solve a murder."  
"First of all: much better than the damn nightclub you took me that time. Second: I didn't say I would continue to help her."  
"Oh, but you will." 

"Still set for today?" She saw her phone appear with the number she had saved from Archie yesterday.  
"Absolutely." 

One milkshake. She would take one milkshake at Pop's and come home. Then there would be nothing more to distract her from the case. And she really deserved it, that case was making her lose her mind.  
"Hi Betty, still freaking out about that case?" She heard JB (who was sitting with Jughead at a table, so her plans not to be distracted went to waste really fast) talking to her.  
"It makes even less sense than it did yesterday. Each new piece of evidence worsens the situation. But thanks for reminding me of that."  
"Do you want help? Sit here."  
The good news was that as she sat there, she realized that she didn't need to kill Jellybean. Jughead's look said he would do this before she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Riverdale's script was in JB's hands, you can be sure that everything would be resolved. She was just going to say "put down that butter knife, bitch" for anyone who didn't do exactly what she wanted.


	9. Unexpected confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's the point. She likes you, Jug. No, you are past that. She loves you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this chapter? But I was tired of Jughead not knowing.

He really wanted to believe that she hadn't done it on purpose. Because thanks to his sister's cunning, he had spent more time with Betty than he had planned when he came to Riverdale. Well, considering that the only time he had planned to spend with her was when she was going to talk to him at his dad's funeral, because he knew she would do it, so it really had been much more time. And he didn't want to do that. Because the two times he had sat down and talked to her about the evidence of the case she was working on, it only reminded him of how much he admired her. He had never forgotten how smart she was, of course. But seeing that intelligence in action was something else. She was so absurdly beautiful. But when she spoke with such knowledge about the job, she was even more so. And it made his chest swell with pride. He always knew he still loved her, but thanks to the witch who was his little sister, he now also knew that he too would never get over the pride he felt for her. What made him think of how many guys had noticed that too? Or how many had ignored her wisdom because they were stupid and saw only beauty? And it made him furious. And then even more furious because he knew he had no right to be furious. He always knew that she had certainly moved on. But he had never been forced to face what he no longer had. And now he was feeling sick and confused and just wanted to leave soon. He couldn't bear looking at her and imagining her with someone else. It was too much for him. 

"Why were you so quiet while we were having dinner with Betty?"   
"I was not." He replied to his sister now that they were alone. Which was childish, because he knew he was.  
"Sorry, Jug."   
"For what?"  
"For having invited her to sit with us, for purposely not being yesterday when you went to Betty's."   
"I didn't say I was bothered by this."  
"I can see that. I just tried to help."   
"Putting myself close to my ex-girlfriend? How would that help her or me? You could help her by getting her close to any guy she likes." There was not even anger in his voice. He just looked tired. As if all those feelings for Betty had already exhausted him.  
"That's the point. She likes you, Jug. No, you are past that. She loves you."   
"JB, please don't."   
"No Jug, now you will hear what I am going to say. Don't tell me that she doesn't like you. Because for the past almost 6 years I’ve spent time with her and with you. You didn't spend time with her, but I did. And I know you both well. Did you know that all this time, she never went out with anyone again?"   
"I don't think she was going to talk to you about any case she had, Jellybean. The fact that she didn't introduce a boyfriend doesn't mean that she didn't go out with anyone."   
"Didn't you hear me? I KNOW she didn't go out with anyone else. Do you think I would want to see you with hope if I wasn't sure? I know how much you suffered Jughead. I SAW. And it hurt me too because you are my brother. And I know she hasn't been seeing anyone since you. I KNOW that, do you understand? And I think that means that she still has feelings for you. In fact, I only had doubts before I saw you two together. Now I know that she does have these feelings. Just like you. Because you said it yourself, you know very well that you will not stop loving her. I'm telling you what I know, Alice knows and dad knew. Because anyone who knows Betty well enough and already knew her when she was with you can see: she still loves you. Am I giving you that SURE? Do you understand me? But if you don't want to risk getting hurt again, anyone would understand that. But I don't think that's what is happening now. You didn't know how she was before and I never said anything about thinking she still liked you. But now you know and I don't think you're afraid of getting hurt. I think even you know that if one person cannot overcome another to the point that not even go out with anyone casually, it is because those feelings are not going to change. And you have an obligation to know that because your feelings have not been and will not go away either. And you're not afraid Jug, you're just too proud to try to get close. Neither of you wants to take the leap of faith in each other and that is why you are both suffering. And I love you two too much to see it happen and not say anything. But I don't want to see you like that, upset with me for meddling, so I'm sorry, this is the last time I talk about it."   
And as long as the two stayed together, she kept her promise. And yet she acted as if she didn't notice how it had affected him. But she knew it was. For God's sake, she had just told him that the woman he was bound to love still loved him just the same. How could he not be affected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what you want, if I was going to have a sister, I wanted this Jellybean.


	10. It will always be you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You loved me, I broke your heart. I missed the best thing I have ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WASN'T READY FOR THIS! A huge chapter, because my Bughead deserves nothing less.

He was really trying not to think about what his sister had said. Really. But it seemed impossible. While watching in the 'makeshift office' that she had transformed the attic to work while in Riverdale Betty talk about the case that had driven her crazy just a day earlier, he could only ask himself, was she right? What if all that time, Betty hadn't gotten over what had happened, just like him? What if she wanted to be with him? Either way, they wouldn't work together anymore. Or would they? He would certainly never work with someone else, he didn't even want that. The only person he wanted to spend his life with was in front of him, so close, so distant at the same time... God, he would never be able to stop loving that woman. And he didn't even know her anymore. Besides the fact that her taste for the most difficult cases to solve had never changed, what else did he know? Or how was she still a huge-hearted person who continued to care for her mother despite all the things that Alice Smith (Cooper/Jones, at this point, who would know? ) had done? (Then he ended up apologizing mentally to Alice because she had improved a lot and didn't deserve him to think that way. But really, it was admirable that Betty cared so much for her mother. And he had realized how much she cared in the few moments he saw them both together.) Or how she was still excited when she started talking about what she thought had happened in the case. Or maybe the fact that she still wore her ponytail almost always, and that showed that incredible curve of her neck, and oh... That one he knew so well. If it weren't for the fact that she was no longer with him (for something she had done, funny, he never thought he would be able to not forgive whatever it was she did. But also, to be honest, he never thought she would kiss anyone else) he might have come to think that she hadn't even changed that much. But she had, and regardless of what JB had said, it was not possible that she still liked him. JB had said that Betty had never been with anyone because she still liked him. When she said she wouldn't tell him if she wasn't sure, he knew it was true. Yes, his sister was a little crazy and irresponsible at times, but she wasn't going to tell something so important without being sure. But what if it meant nothing? Maybe she just never got interested in anyone else and didn't even have anything to do with him. Well, if his sister thought that knowing that Betty hadn't gone out with anyone else would make things easier on his mind, she was completely wrong.  
"Jug?"  
And it was when she changed her voice that he realized that Betty had probably finished speaking a while ago and should have called him more than once, and he was with his mind far away thinking... Well, in Betty herself.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear a word you said." 

Oh, those eyes that seemed to be looking so far away. She loved those eyes so much. She wanted him so much to look at her without seeming to be thinking distantly, it was just how he had looked at her since they saw each other again. What was he thinking about? Could it be in someone he had left when he came to Riverdale? Perhaps the day she would see him talk about the woman he loved today was not that far away. Or worse than that, was he thinking how stupid he had been to think he loved Betty and only now did he really know love? No, not that, he had loved her, she knew that. And he just didn't love her until now because she had screwed up between them. It was almost unbearable to keep looking into those eyes knowing that because of her they didn't look at her the same way. But she was mesmerized, obsessed with looking at him and recording everything she could. When he left, he would probably never return to Riverdale. In fact, he didn't even want to be there. She knew that, and blessed be JB, who was making him stay longer than anyone had imagined. It could be painful to be so close to him, and still not be able to hug him, kiss him, say how much she loved him, but at least she would still have that image of him well etched in her mind when he went away. And she could always dream of more. Because for God's sake, she was already suffering enough without him, she had every right to at least think about him as she wanted.  
"Betty?"  
Oh shit, she was probably still looking into his eyes. She wanted to say the things she was thinking so badly. But he no longer loved her, so it would mean nothing. But could she continue to talk about... (What were they talking about before?) Without telling him? She couldn't take it anymore, he was much stronger than she was. She had caused him much greater pain, and yet he was there with her. She couldn't even imagine seeing him years later, with someone else. And she had done this to him. She had kissed someone else and made him go through what she couldn't even imagine. And she never hated herself more than she was doing now. He probably believed that she had dated other guys and didn't even think about him, just as he probably didn't think about her. Maybe he even believed that she had tried something with Archie. Ugh. She couldn't stand looking at him anymore if she didn't let him know it wasn't true. She loved him and would always love him, that, her love, would always belong only to him.  
"Betty? Are you alright?"  
NO, don't be kind to me like that. Don't be worried about me. If you do that, I can't take it, she thought. And when she made the mistake of analyzing his expression, and seeing that he was really worried, she really couldn't take it, and that's when she started to cry.

"Betty? What happened?"  
It would be the end of him. He had thought it was looking at her. But he was wrong. That would be the end of him. See her crying. He wanted to go sit next to where she sat and hug her. He wanted to wipe away those tears and say that everything would be okay. Then he wanted to kiss her until she forgot whatever was making her sad. And Jughead needed all the self-control he had to not do just that. Instead, he just walked towards her and stopped in front of her, hoping she would tell him what it was. Because he couldn't bear to just see her crying like that.  
"I'm so sorry, Jug."  
"Sorry for what, Betty?" Had the girl really lost her mind? What the hell was she talking about? Was she apologizing for crying? When all he wanted to do was reassure her in his arms?  
"I hurt you. I always knew that. But if you felt half the pain I'm feeling, and I know you sure did, then I was even more cruel than I had thought."  
The last thing he wanted was to hear her talk about that damn kiss, but it looks like he wouldn't have much of a choice.  
"You loved me, I broke your heart. I missed the best thing I have ever had."  
"That ... Well, it's in the past Betty."  
"No Jug, I was horrible to you. It was very wrong."  
"Okay then. It was wrong, but it is clear that you are sorry very well, and it’s okay, I’ve already forgiven you for that.”  
It was as if magic had happened, the sadness on her face turned to shock.  
"Did you really do that? Were you able to forgive me?"

Oh God, she would melt in a puddle right there, because he not only sat next to her, but he held her face and started wiping her tears with his fingers.  
"Oh Betty, I don't think you ever understood that I would be able to do anything for you."  
Those hands... He always touched her with such affection, and now he did the same. She was going to die. She would not endure so much tenderness. Had he lost his mind? He couldn't treat her like that and believe that she wouldn't melt right there in front of him.  
"Jug, I... I never stopped thinking about you these years, you know? I always thought about everything we could have had." She started talking looking at his hands on her face. But when she turned to his eyes, she couldn't keep going slowly. It was as if those eyes took everything from her. As they had always been able to do. "All these years, I found myself wanting to go back in time, Jug. Wanting not to do the bullshit I did. Wishing that I was not the one who is blame for you not loving me anymore. I always thought that one day it would hurt like hell when I knew that you loved someone else and that it would be my fault. When I saw you again Jug, I felt so selfish. You were in pain and all I could think about was how I wanted you to be with me. And I kept thinking that you probably hated me and you really had reasons for that, so I tried really hard not to say anything. But then we spent more time together and it got more and more difficult. Instead of hating me like I thought you would, you've just been amazing to me, as you always have been. And I thought that you not hating me would be enough Jug, I really wish I wasn't that selfish. But I needed to say, even if in the end, you end up really hating me."  
"As if I could really hate you Betty." He said giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, and then taking himself off the couch to prop on the table where the evidence was.  
"Aren't you? Really?

He wouldn't be strong enough to continue that conversation if he stayed with her. So he only spoke after walking away.  
"Did you really never get to feel what we both had for anyone else?" Instead of answering her question, this is what he found himself asking. He knew she didn't, but a part of him needed to hear from her.  
"Never Jug." She said getting up. And when he said nothing, he heard her sadly complete: "But you did, didn't you?"  
He even laughed. How ironic, he had spent all these years thinking that she had already moved on, while she thought the same of him.  
"How could I, Betty? How could I feel for someone else what I felt and still feel for you?"  
He saw her trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile and his heart sped up. Then she asked quietly, as if she was afraid of the answer, as if she were afraid of having imagined what he had said: "Still feel?"  
"Of course yes. You talked about being guilty of making me stop loving you. If that had happened it would have been easier. I haven't stopped loving you. When we broke up, I was angry and disappointed. But I only felt it all because I loved you. And even in that moment when I didn't know if I even liked you, I knew I would still love you anyway. I knew it wouldn't change. And it hasn't changed." 

The emotional part of her brain screamed: tell him you love him too, you idiot. But the rational part insisted on saying that this was not really happening. So she just stood there. And she stood there looking at him for what seemed like hours. Although it was probably only seconds. He had said he loved her. And he had said that he hadn't felt it with anyone else because he hadn't stopped loving her. Then she came to herself and replied, "I never stopped loving you too. I never even tried Jug, because I knew I couldn't do it." And then they were both silent. For a long time. As if they didn't know what to do with that new information. Until at last she made up her mind. He could, after all, reject her. Even because he said he had never stopped loving her. But she knew that he had stopped trusting her. But she had to at least try.  
"Jug, what... What do you want to do about it? Because I understand if you don't want to be with me. I know I broke your trust. But if you give us a chance Jug, if you just let me try. I want to regain that trust. I want to start again."  
"No." She thought her heart had hurt before. But those few seconds before she heard him continue, hurt her like nothing else. "I don't want to start over, Betty. Not when I love you more than I did before. If we're going to do something about it, we're not starting, we're continuing where we left off."  
"Oh my God, I love you so much Jug. I want this, I want us to continue what we had. Please give us this chance."  
He did not answer. And she thought he wasn't going to answer, until she saw him approach her and press her against the wall. And then he kissed her. They were both desperate, and kissed each other until they were out of breath. But when they stopped to calm their breathing, it didn't last long, so they were kissing again. Now a little more slowly. And soon, they were both on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too fast? Maybe I should have developed more? Sorry if I disappointed you guys, I was getting tired of not getting to something happy. (Apart from the B&V chapter, that was very happy and I smiled the whole time as I wrote.) But I loved writing this one too so I hope you’re not too disappointed. If you liked it, let me know. 
> 
> Oh, and is there any Varchie wondering about that date? Well, just wait...


	11. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, there was a whole story there. And theirs hadn't been any one. She had loved him so much. And despite the painful ending, she knew he had felt the same way too. Now that they had reunited, it seemed that there were remnants of what they had lived hidden somewhere during those years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Varchie chapter almost drove me crazy. I did it whole, hated it, and started over from ZERO. I still don't know if it's how I wanted it. I also realized that alternating chapters can confuse the timeline of events, so I decided to explain. Varchie's date (don't kill me, but not shown here) happens the night JB tells Jug that he believes Betty likes him. The exchange of messages between Jug and V at the beginning of this chapter takes place before the previous chapter. The rest of this chapter happens simultaneously to the previous and the next. I also want to say that you see more of Bughead in the fanfic because I think it’s easier to write about them, but the idea is that there’s a lot of Varchie going on outside of what’s being read in the fanfic, okay? And finally I wanted to say that this chapter took too long because I'm sad about Riverdale. When B*rchie's shit happened, I was angry, disappointed and couldn't believe it. Now I'm just sad. No more anger. The more I see fans, writers and actors thinking that it's cool to see Bughead with other people as if their feelings for each other are nothing, the sadder I get. I loved going on Tumblr, and even that now it saddens me. All I see on Tumblr are theories that Bughead dates other people when they meet and yet fall in love again. I just wanted to know: why? If they are going to be together in the end, what's the point? Why do they emotionally betray their respective partners by developing feelings for each other? (Not developing, because in fact these feelings already exist.) This is not cool, even if it is our ship is not cool. And it gives the wrong idea. Because it gives an excuse for betrayal. What moral would we have to complain about B*rchie being emotionally unfaithful, if we liked to see Bughead do that? Shit, I can't even read the fanfics anymore because most of them approach this. Bughead in relationships with other people, but falling in love again. So for me that's it, Riverdale officially ended up in 4x16, with Bughead happy, loyal to each other, and teaching that you can have healthy relationships. I wanted to believe in a good fifth season, but since apparently Bughead is going to totally go out of context and be with other people as if they don't feel anything for each other, it's to much for me. I just want to know what is the excuse they are going to give, are they going to keep saying that they are young and confused and that is why they came back with each other? Anyway, know that I gave up on Riverdale and whatever they do with Bughead in the future. But the Bughead that I love from 1x02 to 4x16 will always be one of my favorite fictional couples. Sorry for the huge outburst. I'm going to finish this fanfic to cheer up those who just like me can't accept what the show is going to do, I hope I can do something you like. I hope to be able to finish and post all the chapters before Wednesday, so as not to end up even more discouraged and not being able to write, because honestly, it was difficult to want to make these chapters.

The memories came gradually when she woke up. First it was the ones from the date. It had been the night before. She had to admit that she and Archie had had fun just chatting on a night like never before in a relationship for years. Not that they didn't have a lot of fun when they dated. But life was definitely more complicated. Now things seemed lighter between them. Of course, there was a whole story there. And theirs hadn't been any one. She had loved him so much. And despite the painful ending, she knew he had felt the same way too. Now that they had reunited, it seemed that there were remnants of what they had lived hidden somewhere during those years. If there were no more of those feelings, they wouldn't have gone on a date, let alone agreed to go out together again. She had been trying to believe what she had said to Jughead: it wasn't supposed to be a big deal. But the truth is, it wasn't that simple. It wasn't just any first date, if it was, she wouldn't be worried about what they would do next. And according to the cell phone messages, she wasn't the only one who would probably go crazy very soon if she continued to think.  
"Is killing a sister still a crime?" And the other had arrived a few minutes later: "What if she said she meant well but it pissed you off anyway?"  
Oh, so JB had decided to admit things. And if he continued to help Betty as she imagined he would, he would have to be really patient for not to kill his sister. Then she replied: "You can always say it was self-defense." Then she added: "First date that felt less like 'first date' than ever. And it ended with the confirmation of one more... "  
The answer came right after: "I just came to Betty's. You were right, I'm still helping her on that case. But if you knew the things that JB said yesterday you would ask why I am torturing myself like this. And before you do that, I'm wondering the same thing. Oh, and you say 'confirmation of one more' and all I get is: 'someone opened the door to the past and only both of us are being affected so far?' But seriously, can the next date not be tonight? I need help to hide JB's body."  
"OMG. Now I have SO MANY questions. No way I can make this date tonight, because now the two of us are going to talk. And please don't kill your sister. Or at least wait for me to help you do it."  
And since the Universe did not want to see her thinking of anything else, without the distraction of her cell phone her mind returned the night before. She and Archie had been together for years. But they were separated for even more years. And the truth was, they had both changed. Changed a lot. A part of her wondered if that was right. Should she take such a risk? She would be leaving Riverdale soon, and he would be there. Despite this, it was clear that both were asking themselves: 'what if?' But on second thought, did he want to take that risk? It wouldn't do any good if she lost her mind thinking about it, if for him it was really just them having fun while she was in town. They had tried a few times. In a relationship with some separations and reconciliations... On the other hand, they were now older and wiser. (Or at least she hoped so, right?) Maybe it wasn't bad to try again now. But if she was going to be honest with herself, she knew that like other attempts, this one might not work. And if that happened, it wouldn't be as easy to get over as she wanted to believe. But okay, Veronica Lodge would get over it. She always did that, she assured herself. She had to stop thinking about the 'what ifs' and do what she said she would do, have fun. And it was easier to accept that idea when the phone rang. Okay, so he wouldn't wait to call. At least she wasn't the only one who kept thinking about the night before.

He hoped it didn't look like despair. Was not. But he wanted to talk to her. He didn't imagine, in all these years, that if he ever saw her again, she would even talk to him. He knew that many years ago, he had gone very wrong with her. He also knew that they had already tried a few times. It didn't change the fact that he still wanted to try again. And he would never be able to forgive himself if now that he could, he didn't try. He hoped she wanted the same thing. It was not possible to create an illusion based on what they had experienced before. They were different people now. He knew she would be leaving Riverdale soon. He knew she would only stay until Jughead was gone. (Oh, the moment he knew she wasn't dating him, he would be a complete idiot if he didn't admit that he was happy.) And he had no idea what they would do if they decided to continue when she left. But if it were up to him, they would at least try to find out. And when he noticed his own happiness just from hearing her answer the phone, he knew he urgently needed to let her know what he was thinking.  
"Hi Ronnie... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are not sad that Varchie's return was not as dramatic as Bughead's. It turns out that I don't think this is the Varchie type. They seem to me to be more practical. If they like each other and want to go out together, they'll just do it and that's it. Until this is again the love they had between them, that in fact, they will end up realizing that it was always there. I also didn’t show their dialogue on the phone because as I said, dialogue isn’t my strong point, people, and all this discouragement involving Bughead made the situation worse. Once again, I hope this doesn't disappoint you. And I wanted to repeat: I am OBSESSED with the idea of Jug and V being best friends.


	12. We will always return to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to miss you when we're gone."
> 
> XXX
> 
> He would never break that woman again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted from the bottom of my heart to be able to write more about Varchie too. But it is really difficult. The truth is, I don't think I know Varchie well enough for that because I always focused more on Bughead. 😕 And even everything about Bughead in that chapter had already been written before my recent outbreak haha, that's why I still managed to write something more or less acceptable. I have to admit that the only thing I really liked to write was a dialogue totally nothing to do with the fanfic about Jug and V getting drunk tattoos. I came to the conclusion that I like it much more than breaking my head to rebuild couples.

She had no idea what had brought Archie there. Not that she was complaining, of course. But they had talked for a long time on the phone. And if the most important part about both agreeing that they wanted to continue going out together was already clear, what exactly was the purpose of the visit in person? Okay, she had said before he even asked that she had plans for the night, even though he probably wouldn't say to set up two dates in a row. Although on the other hand, she would soon be gone (even more so now that apparently JB had already tested enough of Jug's patience), so maybe they couldn't wasting that much time. So again, she wasn't complaining about seeing him there. In fact, she was happy, and if she was happy for just see him, that must be a good sign, right?

"I remember that one very well." She said touching the serpent tattoo on his shoulder. "But this one is new." Then she directing her hand to the tattoo on the wrist of the other arm.  
"It's not exactly new." He replied. "I did it on Veronica's 21st birthday."  
She was already smiling as she asked: "Why?"  
"You know V. She insisted on having a big party. So far so good. But after the party she decided that we both had to go to a casino. Then we made a bet with each other before we started playing."  
"And..?  
He replied with a malicious smile: "And she lost."  
She laughed: "How did Veronica losing a bet make YOU end up with a new tattoo?"  
"Because we had decided that whoever won would choose what the other had to do and I thought I wouldn’t really win against her at the games, so I hadn’t thought of anything. Then when we left the casino and I saw a tattoo parlor nearby I said that she would have to do one. And when we went in for her to do it, I ended up doing one too."  
"Just admit that you two were drunk and it will be easier to understand."  
"Probably super drunk."  
"I didn't see Veronica's. What is?"  
"It's two legs wearing high heels. Because she said that nothing would be more like her. That was before getting the tattoo, because what she said afterwards was that she would never forgive me for making her to go through this pain. Which was an exaggeration because it doesn't even hurt like that."  
"Anyway, the heels are really V style. Let me see what yours is up close." She said as she rolled over and raised his wrist to see. "A feather with ink on the side. Did you two also agree that it had to be something that looked so much like both?"  
"As hard as it is to believe, we didn't."  
"Still, I loved it." She said rolling back to his side and laying her head on his chest as it was before. Then she continued: "I missed that."  
"Me too, Betty."  
"I can't believe I lost all these years with you, and..."  
"No Betty, stop. No more thinking about what we missed. We are here now and we both want this and we want to make it work this time, it just depends on us. No more regrets."  
"I just hate the idea that we've been away from each other for so long."  
"But now we are here. And if we keep thinking about what we did wrong or what we could have had, we will not be able to move on."  
"But, isn't it the scary idea that if we hadn't spent time together, we would never talk about what we always feel?"  
"Yes, a little. And to be honest I don't know if I would have spoken if you hadn't started. Even with an insistent 'what if' in my mind. But I think that the fact that we love each other all these years, even though we don't know that the other did the same, means something. This is important. So I will choose to believe that we would have found a way."  
"We would have really gone back to each other, wouldn't we? I prefer to believe that too. I'm glad we didn't wait any longer."  
"Me too."  
"Jug, I'm going to miss you when we're gone. I mean, I've been missing you forever. But I never wanted to hope that you might still think of me too, now that I know, it will be even worse."  
"I'll miss you too. But I'm really trying not to think about it now."  
"Do you know what? You're right." And then she rolled on top of him, and kissed him again.

As Archie picked up things to go, he thought about how difficult it would be to see Ronnie leave Riverdale. Despite all the history they had together, he did not initially imagine that he would feel that way. In fact, the thought that he probably saw her leave so early drove him there. He wanted to be with her as long as he could. He never imagined that like him, she wanted to try it again, but now that she knew he would, he would never break that woman again.

After Archie left, she take out her cell phone and send the message: "Our today's conversation just have now news subjects that you would never believe." "Oh V... You don't even have an IDEA." It was the answer she received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had to leave the trigger for a V and Jug dialogue because it is the only thing that does not discourage me from writing. I hope you’re still enjoying this. 🤷❤️


	13. JB Jones always got it right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found at the Pop's counter, JB wondered why the hell Archie and Jug were taking so long outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because she is the only person in this fanfic that deserves a chapter with her name, right?

"You know, Jug, all these years I think none of us imagined this happening. But you look so happy and sure about it. I prefer you that way."   
"I will not lie, I prefer it too."  
"Aren't you even a little scared?"  
"Not exactly, it's not like our feelings are new, we know what we want, now we are going to work on it."   
"I wanted things to be so calm in my mind."   
"V, you are not like that. You said yourself that you are trying to disconnect what you have now from what you had in the past. And that's okay. You cannot shape yourself in what we do. You are different people, and if that's what you want, you will make it work too, just in your own way."   
"Thanks Jug. I don't know what I would have done these years without you."   
"Me neither, V. But just one question: that means I’ll probably end up seeing him again, don’t I? "   
"I can avoid this if you don't want to."   
"I tolerated him for years without hitting him on every stupid thing I saw him do, so I think I can do it again."   
She laughed: "Let's see how long you will continue to think like that."   
It isn't that she purposely overheard that bit of conversation. But she had really arranged to meet Jug and Veronica, and now that she had arrived she didn't want to disturb when she heard what they were talking about. But she also wasn't going to cover her ears while she waited. So she ended up listening, and before knocking on V's door, she created a mental reminder to never again doubt that she was right, she well knew she always was. 

She saw it when outside Pop's Archie and Jug saw each other. Oh, if people knew how much she would be able to hear that too. But this time she couldn't say it was accidentally anymore. So she forced herself to just watch from a distance.

"Don't look at me like you think I'm going to kill you because you stepped in the same place as me, V had already told me that you would come."   
Archie laughed: "That's because for a moment I thought you were going to do it. It doesn't help that you always look angry."   
"Don't worry, when I decide to kill you, of course I will take care not to make it obvious."  
"Jug, seriously, I really hope that one day you won't be angry with me. It would be so nice if we could at least go out together again, it was a good time when we did that."   
"I don't feel angry at you Archie. Nor am I saying that we're going to hug and walk hand in hand down the street. But so much time has passed, it wouldn't kill us to sit at the same table. In fact, I think I might even like that too." 

Found at the Pop's counter, JB wondered why the hell Archie and Jug were taking so long outside. And if Betty and Veronica weren't talking at that table so unaware of everything around them, they would probably be going crazy with JB. It wasn't too much to ask someone to be curious with her, right? 

When the boys finally entered and Betty and Veronica looked at both, JB would have realized that the years had not changed certain things if only she had known that conversation had already happened.  
"Do you guys want to join us?"   
Of course, Jughead soon got the hint when Betty asked that, and wasn't she right? Apparently, the four didn't have much to do, they would always be with each other. And incredible as it seemed, the idea didn't seem exactly bad, it would take time for everyone to be comfortable with each other, but it didn't hurt to try to start now.   
"Yes, but only if you're treating."   
Betty didn't know if Archie and Veronica would remember that first conversation that the four had years ago (by the way, how many years had it been since she and Archie had even greeted each other?) but at least now, with everyone sitting next to the right partners, she felt so much better than the first time that conversation taken place. 

She wouldn't bother to stay there for hours, just watching the scene. Not even when she thought that Betty and Jug spending more time together could help the two of them resolve, she figured she would see those four at the same table again. But she was happy that this was happening. And before going to the table and reminding them that she was there too, she assured herself again that she had made the right decision by staying longer than she needed to in Riverdale. After all, JB Jones always got it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I always wanted to see more of JB on the show, and as we never saw much, I keep imagining several personalities for her, haha.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their story was much bigger than the last year they had spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to know about those who have been writing fanfics for a long time: does your little finger also hurt from holding your cell phone so much to type? Or should I worry about mine? Haha.  
> When I started this fanfic I was sure of only one scene, which is one of the scenes in this epilogue, I am so happy to finally be able to write this. (Can anyone warn the writers that if there is to be a time jump in Riverdale that shows us the steps of couples' relationships, then there is no need?)

"You two are very ungrateful, that's it."  
Even after the entire week that Veronica had stayed with them in the apartment where Jughead lived, they still feigned irritation with JB for pretending to need to stay longer in Riverdale. But she knew that deep down it was not true.  
"She still thinks we'll someday thank her, Jug."  
"And she will continue to wait for a lifetime, because it will never happen."  
"You two love me, just admit it."  
"That's what you think." Veronica said while hugged Jug and said goodbye.  
"Take care of yourself. Let me know when you get there."  
"Okay, thanks. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
JB was not surprised when what Veronica said when hug her was just: "You, I can only tolerate."  
"I love you too, Veronica, and leave before I stop thinking like that." When Veronica left, she turned to Jughead: "So, when are you finally going to admit it? After all, you owe me one for helping you to..."  
"Oh God, you're never going to stop." 

She knew that some would say it was too soon. Others would say she was crazy for not waiting for him to ask. (Which, by the way, she thought was a stupid opinion.) But their story was much bigger than the last year they had spent together. Since when have they known each other? Almost always. She never thought it would be possible to love him even more, but now she did. It had not been an easy year, they both had different jobs and routines. So they couldn't see each other as often as they wanted (even because if someone asked her the 'frequency she wanted' would be every day, as many hours as possible) but they made it work. Just as he had guaranteed they would. She was never as happy as she was that year. And she wanted more. She didn't know how they would do it yet. Both had jobs in their cities. On the other hand, both could do the same job elsewhere, so that would be no problem. And honestly, she wasn't worried about it, she just wanted to spend her life with him and stop wasting time. Yes, they still had a lot to grow, in many ways, but now, she just wanted them to do it all together. As they always did, they would make it work. They would have problems, like any couple, but they would love each other like no other, and they would be happy. Absurdly happy. And it was with that thought in mind, and her heart pounding in her chest, that she asked the question she had been preparing for since she traveled to visit him. 'Will you marry me?' And when the answer she wanted so much left his lips, she couldn't help but cry with joy as he hugged her. But it was only when she was sure she couldn't be happier, that he showed her a small box with a ring and said: "You are very impatient Betty, always a step ahead of me." 

Veronica had always known that they would get married first, she was definitely not the early marriageable type. But it didn't help her at all to believe she was actually watching them exchange vows. It was not being a very conventional wedding. They broke a lot of traditions that people said were necessary. And she knew that this was exactly how her friends' wedding had to be. Everything that was different from what she had seen in other weddings, fits perfectly in the history and personality of both. And she was absolutely sure that no matter how many marriages didn't work, those two would literally be together until death, and only death would separate them now.

He was going to go crazy. Finish a book, watch her sister graduate from college, help her wife solve yet another sinister and seemingly unresolvable case and even going to the another business inauguration of his friend all in the same week was too much even for him. Now that he was finally home, after the madness that had been the week, he just wanted peace. And maybe a few dozen hamburgers to eat while watching a movie. But apparently Betty had other plans, since she came to him at the house with a pregnancy test in her hand saying: "Babe, I think my recent volatile mood was not just about the crazy week we had."  
And then he found himself smiling when he stood up and hugged her before saying: "Wow, we don't have a truce, huh?"

He always knew that Veronica Lodge usually got what she wanted. But as Archie held Betty and Jughead's daughter and saw that his fiancée had even got it right that the little girl would have black hair like her dad but her eyes would be like her mom's, he had to admit that the woman had certainly made a deal with Universe to never contradict her. But if he were to be honest, he wouldn't dare to do that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once saw (I think it was also in a fanfic) a scene where the girl asked the guy to marry her, and he was already thinking about doing the same. And since I thought of writing a story about Betty and Jug rebuilding their relationship, I've been obsessed with the idea of this happening to them haha. At the beginning of the chapter it was unintentional, but then I liked the idea and purposefully each scene is from the point of view of one of the five characters (JB, Betty, V, Jug and Archie), did you notice that? Because I took the first three scenes to realize that this was happening. I want to thank you for your patience with me. Sometimes I got lost in this fanfic, but I did my best to cheer you up a little bit, I hope it worked. I loved writing this for you, even when thinking about Riverdale saddened me. If you enjoyed reading at least half as much as I loved writing, then it was very worth it. Thanks for the comments, support and suggestions, you are amazing. ❤️ (And hey, I managed to finish before the next episode of Riverdale finished breaking our hearts, so this is a reason to celebrate, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> The other fanfic I wrote addresses another point of view about what could happen, but since I was given this incredible idea, let's see where it can stop. (And for the person who inspired this idea, who will know it was her, I don't know you, but thanks. Maybe one day I'll write something as incredible as the fanfic that I believe is yours that I read.)


End file.
